


Denny Duquette One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Denny Duquette, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inGrey’s Anatomy. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine telling Denny you’re finally pregnant after you’ve been trying for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You open the door to the gym. You know that Denny is in the middle of a basketball game with his friends, but you couldn’t wait.

He makes a basket before he turns and sees you. He immediately jogs over, looking concerned.

“Babe? Is everything okay?”

“I’m pregnant!” you blurt out breathlessly, gazing up at him.

His smile is everything you’ve ever wanted to see as he loops his arm around your shoulders, his other hand falling to your belly. You cling to him, starting to cry.

“Shh, babe,” Denny assures you. “Everything is going to be all right. I’m here. I’ll take care of you.”

You’d put your whole life on hold when Denny had gotten sick. You’d never minded. All you’d wanted was for him to be well again. Once he was, he’d been ready to jump back in to all of the plans you’d made together.

You’d become increasingly frustrated when every month had passed without you getting pregnant. You’d known that Denny had been in perfect health, and you’d started to get scared that something was wrong with you.

Denny had never lost faith for a moment, though.

He tilts your chin up, cupping your face in his palm and kissing your tears away before he presses his lips to yours.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go home and celebrate, huh?”

You nod, leaning against him contentedly. “I love you, Denny. I’m sorry it took so long.”

He shakes his head. “It took as long as it needed to take, babe. I love you.”

He moves the hand he’s holding against your belly gently. “And I love you too, baby,” he whispers. “We’ll pick a name for you soon.”

You nod in agreement. “Everything’s perfect now, Denny. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, babe. We’re going to have a long, beautiful life together. I promise.”


	2. Health Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine going through a health scare with Denny after he gets his new heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You barely remember to pay the cab driver as he drops you off at the hospital.

You were too worked up to drive after Denny called and said to meet him here. Ever since he got his new heart, you’ve been both relieved and terrified that something else will go wrong and send you right back to that dark place you were in two years ago.

You stop at the desk, wringing your hands frantically. You try to ask the nurse where Denny is, but instead of words coming out, tears just start to fall from your eyes.

“Mrs. Duquette?” a voice asks. “Are you looking for Denny?”

You nod at Dr. Bailey, glad that she’s here. She was there for you and Denny before, during, and after his surgery, and you know she’ll understand what you’re going through.

“Come with me,” she orders gently, taking your arm and guiding you to an exam room.

Denny is inside putting his clothes back on. He’s tugging his shirt over his head when you and Dr. Bailey enter. “Denny Duquette,” she announces, “I found someone who needs you.”

“Hey, honey.” Denny’s voice is hoarse and he’s sniffling, but otherwise he seems fine. “False alarm. It’s just a cold. I’m sorry I scared you.”

A sob escapes you and you go to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face in his chest.

Denny holds you, rubbing your back soothingly. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You should stay away from me for a while, though. I don’t want you to get sick. It’s bad for you and the baby.” One of his hands drops to the slight curve of your belly and he smiles.

“Nothing’s going to keep me away from you, Denny,” you whisper. “I love you. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I love you too,” Denny murmurs, kissing your forehead carefully. “Now let’s go home.”


	3. Imagine cheering Denny up after a long day at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

Denny sighs as he finally steps into his apartment. He’s been at the hospital all day getting tests.

He’s so tired of tests. He’d thought getting a heart would be the hardest part, but there was still so much more to go through before he was officially out of the woods.

He pauses in the dining room, realizing that his small table is set. He sniffs the air and follows a delicious smell to the kitchen, where he finds you in an apron working pans on multiple burners.

“Babe?” he wonders, coming up behind you to give you a hug. He rests his chin on your shoulder and studies what you’re making. “That’s my favorite,” he murmurs. “But I thought you had to work today?”

You turn your head so he can see your smile. “I switched shifts with someone else. I know you had a lot of tests today, and I wanted to take care of you after.”

Denny nuzzles your neck gratefully. “You didn’t have to do that,” he protests softly, even though he’s very, very glad you did.

“I know, Denny,” you answer, reaching up briefly to rub his hair. “But I wanted to. All of this is wearing on you. I just want you to remember what you’re fighting for.”

Denny sniffles and wipes a few tears away. He’s not sure he deserves you, but he’s definitely not going to tell you to leave.

“Can I help?” he asks, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

He loves to cook, and he hates sitting. He sat for five years and he’s ready to stand, he always says.

“I’d love it if you helped.” Everything on the burners is done, so you turn them off and show him what you’re doing next.

He stops you for just a moment, wrapping one long arm around your waist and cupping your cheek in his warm hand. “I love you,” he whispers, giving you a heartfelt kiss.

You cling to him, feeling his heart beat strongly in his chest. It may have belonged to someone else once, but it’s his now, and you still have a hard time believing that he’s given it to you.

“I love you too, Denny,” you assure him. “Forever. No matter what.”

You’ve never meant anything more.


End file.
